The Only One
by vampirewings6
Summary: This is the story of the Flock all finding their parents. Everyone but Max and Fang. There will be minor Faxness. Please R&R! Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hola people's! This is my second fanfic (the other one totally sucked, so don't read it) and i hope ya like it!!!!!!!! R&R!! fangcrazy6

**Max POV:**

I looked over at Fang and tried to figure out what he was thinking about. His face was a blank expression staring up into the black sky filled with twinkling stars. We were lying beside eachother out in a field just beyond our camp. I threw a handful of grass at him, which brought him out of his trance.

"Hey!" he said, throwing a handful right back at me.

"I was just trying to get your attention." I protested, brushing grass out of my hair.

"I was thinking." he said, staring right into my eyes.

"Oh, sorry then."

"It's alright. But everyone needs a little thinking time sometimes." he said quietly. But, really, when isn't Fang quiet? He turned back up to the sky and was silent. I turned on my back and stared up at one particular star. This was a perfect moment. I almost expected for a pack of erasers to jump up behind us. No, I have to stop thinking that way. The erasers were gone. You see, we hadn't had an eraser attack for _5 months_. I figured they were gone, on account of my Voice was too. It was a surprise to all, let me tell you. But now we were free to do whatever we wanted, and that was find our parents. We had been sort of successful, I guess. Gazzy and Angel had found their parents, who actually didn't give them away purposely. It was their grandparents who did. They felt that the couple wasn't responsible enough for two children, on account of that the dad was a druggie and the mom worked three jobs. So they gave them away. But now their father had died, because of the drugs, and their mom was struggling, but I figured that if she wanted them so badly, she would make sacrifices. And now they were taken away from me. We had been living a month without them, and it was too long. But I knew it was where they belonged. Since then we'd been searching for Nudge's parents and Iggy was thinking about returning to his. We spent our days flying around the good ole USA, breaking into filing cabinets and hacking into computers.

"Max?" Fang said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to find your parents?" he inquired. Ouch. I was still unsure if I wanted to, because I couldn't leave the Flock, even though I would if they found their parents. Especially Fang. He was my rock. I would surely have a meltdown and jump off a cliff or something if he left me.

"No." I replied. He turned toward me, but said nothing.


	2. sorry repeat can't figure out cputer

**A/N: **OK, 2nd chappie. Anyone excited????!!!! me. **Sighs** i have writer's block. And i get this a lot, seeing as i m writing this fanfic, another fanfic which i have not posted, and am working on seven other books on my laptop and in notebooks. **more sighs **

Disclaimer: I forgot this last time...oops. I do not own max ride. Sadness...

That night, the remainder of my Flock was sleeping around me while I lay awake. I couldn't sleep, and besides, this was _my_ time to think. Thoughts of days back at the School flooded my mind, making my stomach tighten. I pushed these thoughts out of my brain and picked up a stick, breaking it into little tiny pieces and throwing them into the darkness. I thought back to when the Flock was all together. When I had kissed Fang that day at the beach. I smiled and blushed at the thought. But the romance caused me to think of Lissa, the way Fang had kissed her in the hall that day. I shuddered, the smile disappearing from my lips. I heard a crunch coming from where the others were sleeping. My body tensed up as a dark figure walked in the shadows toward me. Fang. I breathed a sigh of relief. He plopped down next to me and said:

"Can't sleep?" I nodded and he smiled faintly. I tried to hide my flushed cheeks, but Fang caught me. "What?"

"Nothing," I answered, totally embarrassed.

"Why are you blushing?" He was really pushing it.

"Nothing, OK?" I said, getting frustrated.

"You can tell me, you know that?" he said. I shook my head.

"You would never understand."

"Try me."

"No. Now stop asking."

"Please?" he whined. I sighed.

"No." I replied.

"God, Max. Sometimes you are so stubborn." he said, leaning back against the tree, putting his head in his hands.

"Sorry, just my nature. You know, when you spend most of your childhood in a lab being experimented on, you get some attitude. Scarred. For. Life." I said.

"Um hum." Fang murmured. I leaned over and peered through his arms, trying to see his face.

"Hello? Is Fang in the house?" I asked. No answer. "Fang?" Still no answer. I shook him and he still didn't say anything. "Fang! Answer me!" It was almost like he was...dead.

**A/N: **Muahahahaha!!! Cliffie!!! I torture my readers so...if i even have any...and don't worry! Fang won't die!! promise! But i found a perfect song for fax (if they ever really do get together). "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It is a sweet song!! (in the 'cute' and 'adorable' sense). So search it on itunes or youtube or something! See you on the flip side homies!! please R&R!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **OK, here's chapter 3. so excited!! but i have like, no reviews...so sad!! read my story or suffer the consequences!!!! on with the story!!

Disclaimer: i do not own max ride...crying noises.

Re-cap: _"Fang! Fang, answer me!" It almost as if he were...dead._

I shook Fang and his head came out of his arms. His eyes were closed. I felt his pulse. He was alive. I felt like saying "Amen!" or something, but didn't. His forehead felt clammy and his face was paler than usual. His breathing was shallow and he was limp. I layed him out and ran to get a bottle of water. I unscrewed the cap and poured some into his mouth. He didn't wake up. I propped his head up in my lap and poured a little of it on his forehead and his eyes popped open. I smiled in relief as he looked at me.

"What...what happened?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I think you passed out." I answered. He nodded. "Fang, is there something you're not telling me? Because usually _I'm_ the one passing out."

"No." he said. I gave him an _I-know-you're-lying_ look. "Yes. I have a...power."

"Really?" I asked. "And what might this power be? The ability to pass out whenever one wants and scare the scrap out of his best friend?"

"No. I'm serious. I can...I can see things. Like, the future." he replied. My jaw dropped open. He sat up and moved his head out of my lap. "I saw something before...I passed out. It was Nudge and Iggy. Nudge found her parents and Iggy went back to his. They were happy. And we were alone. That's all I saw."

"So it wasn't anything bad?" I asked.

"No. Well, sort of. I also saw something else, earlier. I saw...us. We were fighting erasers. They came back, and they hurt you, Max. Bad." he explained.

"Whoa." I said. "But it was just us?"

"Yeah," he said, but his expression went blank, like earlier in the field. Oh! Duh. He was having a 'vision' earlier! I feel so dumb now. I turned back to Fang, who had a concentrated look on his face. He shook his head and looked at me.

"I know where Nudge's parents are." he said.

"We have to tell her." I answered, pulling him up and toward Nudge and Iggy. I shook Nudge awake and quickly explained about Fang's power and how he knew where her parents were.

"Really? Holy crap! Oh my god! This is so cool!" she shrieked. I smiled at her happiness. "Can we go now?"

"Um, OK." I looked at Fang and the now awake and irritated Iggy for approval. They nodded curtly. We quickly ate some hot dogs and drank some water, then flew up into the sky and toward Nudge's future.

**A/N: **Nudge is gonna find her family! Yay!!!! OK, buh-bye now. You have to R&R!!!! fangcrazy6


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Please R&R!! i have no one!! I am so alone!!! peace out, fangcrazy6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own max ride...or do i?

Re-cap: _Then we flew up into the sky towards Nudge's future._

We flew toward where Nudge's family was until late afternoon, not stopping. I almost blacked out a couple of times from the lack of sleep. We landed in a grassy field across from the house. I took a step toward the house and everyone followed me. When we got ot the sidewalk, I asked Nudge:

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!" she squeled.

"OK," I sighed, and walked up the short pathway. I rang the doorbell, and a woman who looked just like Nudge opened the door. She had Nudge's huge brown eyes and curly hair. A name tag on her chest said her name was Jane. She must have just gotten back from work.

"Um, hello. I think I may have your daughter." I said. Well, what else was I supposed to say?

"Excuse me?" she said.

"Right here. Your daughter. Monique?" **(A/N: I am not exactly sure if that is Nudge's real name in the book. I'm to lazy to check.)** She stared at me like I was crazy.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked, despite the creepy stare.

"Sure," I said, and motioned for everyone to follow me. She led us into a small living room and said we could sit. All four of us squeezed onto the couch while she sat across from us in a tattered armchair.

"I know you probably think we're crazy," I began.

"No. I did have a daughter. I lost her right after she was born, though. Someone took her." she interrupted.

"Yeah," I said. "Well, we think this is her. We call her Nudge, but I know you named her Monique." I nodded at Nudge to say something.

"I'm so...glad...to finally...um, see you." Nudge stuttered, obviously nervous. "I have...um, wings." She blurted out. She untucked her wings bit form her back and stood up, putting them out all the way. The woman gasped.

"What the hell?" she said, alarmed.

"I was kidnapped...and taken to a place and experimented on. That's where I was." Nudge said.

"...Monique?" the lady asked. Nudge smiled. The lady got out of her chair and hugged Nudge tightly. "It is you! Oh my god. It is!" Nudge hugged her back, and I couldn't help smiling. Fang nudged me and flashed one of his rare grins. I stood up.

"Um, well. I guess we should go." I said. The woman broke away from Nudge and smiled at me.

"Thank you so much...?"

"Max." I said.

"Thank you, Max." she said. "You brought my baby back." And you took my baby _away. _

"No problem." I said. Nudge ran over and gave each of us a big hug. We stacked fists one last time and left. They watched us run across the street and take off. And just like that, Nudge was gone.

**A/N: **Sorry, my chaps are so short. Oh well. Deal with it!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Yay!! I have1 review!! thank you!!! (sorry, i forgot your name!) but i am extremely grateful!! omg, all the kids at my school keep calling me goth!! ok, i sort of _am_, but still! It's annoying!! ok, on with the chappie!!!

Disclaimer: i don't own it. I will never own it. Or will I?

**Max POV:**

Fang slid the hood of his black sweatshirt over his head as the remaining three of the Flock walked across the street. He shoved his hands in his pockets and made his face a mask of unreadable expression. His dark hair fell over his eyes and he didn't bother to brush it away. He looked so goth. Well, more than usual. Wait, why am I staring at Fang? I quickly averted my attention to the tree up ahead of us.

We took to the now bright skies. Iggy and Fang were flying slightly behind me, and appeared to be arguing. Fang's face was plastered with a frustrated look and Iggy was grinning in a mocking sort of way. Fang saw me looking at him and quickly dropped his gaze, making his face unreadable again. Iggy sensed the sudden tension and grinned even wider.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just talking to Fang." Iggy replied, not grinning anymore. Fang flapped his dark wings harder and caught up with me, leaving Iggy behind.

We flew in silence for the next few hours...or so I thought. Iggy kept whispering things to Fang, and he would turn to him and scowl. We eventually landed in Virginia, close to where Iggy's parents lived. Not on purpose though. Cross my heart, hope to sing, take a chainsaw to my wing. We walked casually-as casually as three teenage mutant bird kids can-into a cheap motel and walked up to the check in desk, where a college-age girl was sitting, reading a magazine. She looked up at us skeptically when I asked for a room.

"Um, sure." she said, smacking her gum. She dug a key out of a plastic basket and wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Here," she said, handing me the key. "Room 21. Up those stairs." She pointed to a pair of wooden stairs with ragged carpeting covering them. I nodded and asked:

"How much?"

"You'll pay when you check out, but it's $40 a night." she replied coyly, eyeing Fang. I rolled my eyes and started up the creaky steps. Fang turned with a twist and Iggy followed him behind.

I unlocked the door to find one of the crappiest rooms I have ever seen.

"Whoa," said Fang. "This place must only house druggies and prostitutes." I burst out laughing and so did Iggy. Fang stood there looking around. Once I had stopped laughing, I took a good look around. Two beds were up against one wall, and a sign on the wall said that the bathroom was down the hall. Great, it was like a dorm. A small TV and a phone were on a tiny table in a corner, with one chair next to it. I sighed and threw my backpack on one of the beds and flopped down next to it. Iggy announced he was going to take shower and started out the door, slamming it behind him. Fang stood over me with his hood still covering his head, making him look very dark. I smiled and he sat down next to me.

"So, do you think that Iggy will want to go back to his parents?" he asked me.

"I'm not sure. Since we're so close to their house, maybe he'll be thinking about it." I answered. He nodded. "But I'm kind of hoping he doesn't." I added.

"Why not? Afraid of it being just you and me?" he said.

"No! I just don't want him to leave. Why would I be afraid to be with you? You're like, my best friend." I replied.

**Fang POV:**

_Best friend. _And that was all I would ever be. I heard Iggy's words from this afternoon ringing in my ears.

"_Dude, you are so in love with her."_

And I was. I love Max. And I hadn't noticed it until this afternoon.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"I just want him to be happy, is all." Max said.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered, daring a glance at her heavenly face. She smiled and I quickly dropped my head in my hands, tugging my hood down over my forehead. Iggy burst into the room, his hair soaking and a towel in his hand.

"Oh my god." he exclaimed. "That bathroom reeks! And it's even worse when you can't see anything. There was this other guy in there, and he was all "Can I borrow your soap?". It was disgusting." I looked up from my stance to see Max smiling.

"Well, as gross as that sounds, I really need a shower." she said, grabbing her backpack and heading down the hall. Iggy stared at me, even though he couldn't see.

"Let's hope she comes back." he said. I laughed weakly.

**Max POV:**

I heard music blasting from down in the lobby, and figured it was that sluttly check-in desk girl. I continued down the hall and into the bathroom. Man, I wish I hadn't. There was a disgusting smell like sweat and mouse crap. I gagged and went over to an open shower. They were the kind that were at public pools, the little pulley and all. I quickly showeed and brushed the knots out of my hair. I threw the towel in the basket and hurried out. I ran down the abandoned hallway into our room. Iggy heard me come in and said:

"I wanna go back to my parents." I threw my backpack down on the bed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we called them while you were in the shower. They want me back, and they say that they won't sell me out again." he answered.

"Oh," Fang glanced at me. His eyes were saying _let him go. It's where he belongs._ "OK. It's where you belong, I guess. We'll leave tomorrow morning." He nodded and smiled at me. Fang gave me an approving glance. Iggy turned on the TV and started listening to _CSI: Miami. _Fang rolled over on the bed and motioned for me to follow him to the small balcony we had. The only nice thing about this hotel...

**Fang POV:**

Max told Iggy where we were going, and followed me out the small door. The nightime breeze hit me like a blast of air conditioning on a 97 degree day. I leaned over the edge of the railing and looked up at the pitch black sky, dotted with sparkling stars. Max walked up next to me and said:

"I'm sure going to miss Iggy."

"Yeah," I answered. "It won't be the same without our blind-pyro-baker. But it's for the better." She nodded.

"I hope so."

The next morning we packed up and heade down the stairs of the craptastic hotel. Max walked up to that whore of a desk clerk and slid her _Maximum Ride_ credit card across the table.

"We're ready to check out." she said.

"Alright." The clerk said, staring at me. I widened my eyes and flipped my hood over my head. She immediately looked away. She slid Max's card through the cheap register and handed it back to her.

"Have a nice day. Goodbye." she said. Max smiled forcefully and walked out the door, Iggy and I close behind. We took of into the morning sun, and toward the Griffith's house. To loose yet another member of the disinigrating Flock.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Man, that last chappie was a long one. Awesome!!! ok, enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. You don't own it. We don't own it. Get over it!

**Max POV:**

We quickly reached the Griffith's house and rang the doorbell. You could hear people scurrying around and soon Mrs. Griffith's opened the door. She smiled and grabbed Iggy in a great big hug.

"Oh, I've missed you!" she shrieked. She backed away from him and said coldly. "Thank you for bringing him back." I smiled and gave Iggy a hug. He and Fang banged fists. Mrs. Griffith's pulled Iggy inside and said to us:

"Have a nice life. Buh-bye." Before she could slam the door in our faces, Iggy said:

"I'll miss you guys!" His mother scowled at this and I quickly shouted:

"We'll miss you too Iggy! Love you!" His mother also scowled at this, slamming the door. I glanced over at Fang, who said:

"God, that woman is cruel." I nodded and walked back down the front steps.

"And then there were two." I mumbled.

"I'm sure we'll get used to it." Fang said.

"Yeah, maybe. So where to now?" I asked.

"Anywhere." he answered. I took off with Fang close behind and headed West.

**Fang POV:**

We flew for hours across the country, only stopping to refuel. When we entered Arizona, I saw a dark patch on the ground.

"Oh my god, Max! Erasers! Below us." I said. Max looked down.

"Crap. Why now? After so long! Come on, let's land." We descended down right in front of them. There were about 10 of them. I punched one of them right in the muzzle and he grabbed it in pain. I moved on, clapping my hands hard over one's ears, then slamming my foot into his stomach, hearing a rib crack. I glanced over at Max, who was pummeling her fists into an erasers face. I looked around for Ari, but he was no where to be seen. Odd. I felt a blow to my back, almost knocking the wind out of me. I turned around and slammed my fist into the erasers neck. He came back my slashing my extended arm. I winced and sunk to the ground. Bright red blood was pulsing out of the open wound. I quickly got up and slammed him in the face with my leg, sending him screaming to the ground.

"Max!" I shouted. "Come on!" She was encircling an eraser, but turned when she heard my voice. The eraser took the opportunity to pounce. Max turned to avoid the slashing claws, and instead of cutting her face, the eraser slashed a huge gash between her wings. She screamed in pain. The eraser grinned and motioned for the others to follow him. They descended into the forest and away from us. I knelt over Max, who was whimpering on the ground.

"Max?" I whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Of course not! Oh my god, Fang. Please help me!" she wailed.

"Where can we go? Not the hospital." I answered.

"Dr. Martinez. You know where she lives, right?"

"You told me. Can you fly?" I asked. She flexed her wings and winced.

"I don' think so." she said.

"Then I'll carry you." I picked her up, despite my bleeding arm, and flew into the air.

A half an hour later, I was standing over Max in the Martinez's bathroom. Dr. Martinez was inspecting Max's gash. It went from just below her neck, down the base of her wings.

"This is pretty bad, but nothing I can't fix." Dr. Martinez said. I nodded, pressing the towel she had given me for now up against my throbbing arm. She took a thick needle and some metallic string out of her bag and started to thread it in and out of Max's flesh. Max's face was painfully contorted. I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. After a few minutes, Dr. Martinez said:

"All done!" Max sat up slowly.

"That feels much better." she said. "It doesn't hurt every time I move."

"Good. Now Fang's turn." said Dr. Martinez. Max got up and I sat down in her place. She inspected my arm and started to rub some antiseptic on it. She let it dry and then wrapped it in gauze. "Alright. There we go. That should heal quickly." I got up and flexed my hand. Dr. Martinez packed up her bag and walked out of the bathroom. Max shot me a look that said _isn't she great?_ I nodded. Max walked out and into the kitchen. Who I assumed was Ella was talking to Dr. Martinez. She looked at us as we entered the room.

"Max?" Ella shrieked. "It is you!" She ran over and gave Max a giant bear hug. Max smiled.

"Yeah," she said. "Um, Ella, Fang. Fang, Ella." Ella looked at me and smiled.

"Hi." I murmured.

"Hey," she said quietly.

**Max POV:**

Later that night after Ella was in bed, Fang and I were sitting in the living room with Dr. Martinez.

"Whoa," said Dr. Martinez, glancing at the clock. "It's getting late. I'm going to bed."

"We should too. Um, where should Fang sleep?" I asked hestitantly.

"He can sleep out here on the couch or in your room. There's a pull out bed in the closet." she replied. "Good night." I smiled as she walked down the hall into her room. I glanced at Fang and he shrugged.

"If I sleep with you, I can protect you from all the scary monsters." he said. I smiled.

"With me it is then." I walked toward the guest room and grabbed my backpack off the bed.

"I'm gonna go change." I said. I headed toward the bathroom and quickly changed into my rarely used t-shirt and shorts. I brushed my teeth and hurried back to the guest room. Fang had already set up the spare bed and had changed into some plaid pajama pants and a black t-shirt.

"You're fast." I commented.

"You're slow." he replied. I plopped down on the bed and turned out the light. We stacked fists and I said:

"Night Fang,"

"Night Max." he whispered. I turned over and closed my eyes. I was alsleep within minutes.

I woke up in the middle of the night covered in sweat. I sat up straight as a rod and heard Fang rustling next to me.

"Max?" he said groggily. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I answered. But I wasn't. I had dreamed that I was killing someone. And that someone was Fang. But the worst part was...I was an eraser.

**A/N:** Haha!! cliffie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! will she tell Fang? Who knows!!!!!!!!!!!! please R&R!!!!! fangcrazy6


	7. The End

**A/N: **ok, i m getting bored of this story. I think this will be the last chapter. I know, short story. But i could care LESS!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own it.

The next morning, my back was healed enough that I could fly. Fang and I left the Martinez's at about 2:30 a.m., leaving a nice little note. We took off and flew in whatever direction we felt like. Just as the sun was beginning to rise, we spotted an eraser down below. Just one eraser, and it was Ari. We landed with a _thud._ He grinned maliciously. He strolled toward us.

"Hello, Max. Nice to see you."

"Likewise." I said sarcastically.

"Aw, has leaving the Flock made attitude kick in?" he asked, grinning as if he knew something I didn't. "I'm sure they're _fine_ without you."

"What did you do to them?" I asked, furious.

"Oh, what Jeb told me to. And besides, I wanted to do it." he answered.

"What did you do?!" I fumed.

"Gave them what they deserved. Death." he spat out. I fell to my knees. They were dead?!

"How could you, you sick bastard!" shouted Fang. He charged Ari, ready to punch him, but Ari slid a shiny knife out of his pocket just as Fang's fist was about to connect with his nose.  
"Fang!" I shouted as Ari shoved the blade into Fang's heart. I felt warm tears sliding down my cheeks as Fang fell to the ground. Ari dropped the knife and said:

"Adios, Max." And he flew into the sky. I rushed over to Fang and propped his head in my lap.

"Fang? Oh my god, Fang!" I checked his pulse. Faint. His eyelids fluttered open.

"Max?" he said feebly.

"I'm right here Fang. Oh, Fang, I love you. Please don't die!" I screamed.

"I love you too, Max. I always have." He said. Then he died. I kissed him softly and picked up the knife laying on the ground. I was the only one left. But soon, there would be none. I stabbed the blood covered knife into my heart and screamed in pain. I fell over and everything went black.

**A/N:** Muahahahaha!!!!!! you all hate me now, don't you? Look, i just love killing people off!!! it's like, my signature ending. I always have to kill someone off!! a story is not complete without death!! i know, very morbid. I've been told i'm a bit morbid. And i am!! but i hope you all enjoyed my story!! adios amigos!! i love fang so much it's scary


	8. Hate Mail

**OK! I know you all hate me and want to shank me for killing the Flock! But get over it! It's only a fic! JP won't kill them...I hope. But please stop sending me hate mail! I don't want to hear how much you think i suck and how much you hate me. Go tell someone who gives a crap! Thank you and goodnight, i love fang so much it's scary**


End file.
